


Prompt | Near Death Experience

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: could u pls write the boys and a near death experience during a hunt and Sam is so relieved he fucks Dean right against the impala (Maybe picking him up so dean's thighs are around aam's hips omg sorry I'm so specific) Dean being loud is very very good</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Near Death Experience

Of all the things Sam could have done now, Dean didn’t expect this. He’s had Sam grope him in the car on the drive home, urgency and adrenaline running through both of them and making Dean press harder on the gas, but never _right here, right now, so fuckin’ hot, Dean, need to feel you_. But Dean’s not complaining by any means. Surprised, yes. Upset? _Hell_ no. And, God, Sam know just how to play him, too; knows how to use all this adrenaline against Dean, knows exactly what makes Dean hot and needy.

Dean doesn’t think twice when Sam pins him to the Impala, knows exactly what Sam wants, hips pressed hard against his and pushing him into the driver’s-side door, and that rough grinding, Sam’s arms on either side of Dean, hands resting on the hood of the car with Dean trapped in the middle and he’s already a little short of breath. Dean lets Sam grind up against him, encouraging him with a low groan and two hands running down Sam’s chest, feeling the hard muscle underneath.

“Thought I’d lost you for a second,” Sam growls, eyes almost black and never leaving Dean’s, “too much blood, thought you were gone.” Dean whines and grabs at Sam’s hips, squeezing them gently.

“Still here, baby.”

Sam leans in, hips still grinding hard, and licks a broad stripe up Dean’s neck, probably tasting dirt and sweat and blood.

“You’re mine,” Sam grunts and Dean knows he means right now– in the middle of the night with the moon shining directly over them– and forever, because Sam’s never gonna let Dean go.

“I know,” Dean breathes.

Sam pulls back, spins Dean around and grinds against his ass. Dean grabs the top of the Impala for leverage to push back but there are too many clothes and Dean can feel the heat coming off Sam’s body and he wants it. He reaches down with one hand to get his belt undone and then Sam’s hands are there, helping him, slipping his jeans down over his ass.

“Look so good, Dean…”

Sam stops moving for a second, just presses the full length of himself against Dean’s back and kisses over Dean’s shoulders, over his blood-stained jacket. Dean feels the relief pouring off Sam in waves and Dean feels guilty for putting Sam through this in the first place. He pushes his hips back, hoping to get his mind off it, get him back on track, and Sam suddenly remembers where he is, what he’s doing and grinds back, his hard cock rubbing against Dean’s bare ass through a thick layer of jeans.

Sam’s hands slide up to rub at the inside of Dean’s thighs, fingers nudging his balls and making Dean antsy. He wants Sam’s hands everywhere, needs them on him and in him. Sam seems to agree because he’s moving one hand to cup at Dean’s balls and the other to rub a finger over his asshole. Dry, gentle strokes that move in circles and then press lightly at the ring.

“Can already feel how hot you are,” Sam moans and Dean wants that finger inside him so bad now and needs to hear Sam’s voice through it all.

“Do it,” Dean grunts, “want you inside me… Wanna feel you.”

Sam hums quietly. “You will.”

Then Sam’s on his knees, fingers pulling Dean’s cheeks apart and a hot, wet tongue is circling his hole.

“ _Shit!_ ” Dean gasps and grabs the top of the Impala to keep himself from slipping down. His legs are feeling loose and heavy at the first touch of Sam’s tongue but now Sam’s going deeper, opening Dean up and fucking him wet and dirty. Dean can’t help the whine he makes and ends up grinding his leaking cock against the driver’s-side window. It’s a little weird because he knows he gonna have to clean up his own come off the car tomorrow but Sam’s swirling his tongue in a circle inside of Dean’s ass and he can’t be bothered to give it much more thought at the moment.

Sam seems to dub this enough prep though because he pulls his tongue out, gives Dean’s rim one last hard suck and stands up. Then Sam’s shoving two spit-slicked fingers into Dean’s hole, Dean moan loud and low, just to make sure.

Dean’s ready, he’s beyond ready, he needs Sam in him now. He wiggles his hips back at Sam and Sam fucks Dean on his fingers instead, curling them and hitting Dean’s prostate dead on. Dean cries out and lets his head fall forward, curling his arms in to keep his head from pounding against the cool metal.

“Not your fingers,” Dean pants, “your cock… Fuck…”

Sam hits Dean’s prostate again and Dean whimpers, feeling a little too sensitive and way too horny for teasing at point, but Sam just laughs quietly.

“I know.”

He pulls his fingers out and then Dean hears a belt buckle, a zipper, fabric shifting and a package being ripped open. He waits, humping up against the window again just to get some relief. It doesn’t really work since the window’s too smooth but he doesn’t have to worry because Sam’s spinning him around to face him and he’s leaning down to grab at the back of Dean’s thighs. Dean helps as much as he can, holding onto Sam’s shoulders to lift himself up but Sam doesn’t seem to need it, gets Dean’s legs hooked over his arms, Dean’s full body supported by Sam’s strength and if that doesn’t do things to Dean…

Sam pushes him back against the Impala and Dean’s completely folded in half, boots and jeans still on over his legs but his ass hanging out. Sam lowers him a little and Dean feels the head of Sam’s cock poke at his hole, the tip gently pushing at the rim. Sam gives Dean a look and Dean doesn’t even have to say anything before Sam’s pushing in, hot, wet cock sliding in easily and splitting Dean open. His toes curl in his boots and his head falls back against the top of the car, fingers gripping Sam’s shoulders hard.

Sam doesn’t wait, just starts moving, pulling out and then shoving back in. It’s hard and rough and urgent and Dean thinks this is exactly what they both need right now. Dean’s moaning loud on every thrust, feels the force of Sam’s strength every time he pushes inside and Dean’s glad they’re out in the middle of nowhere because he’s sure he’d be waking everyone up in the nearby vicinity if they weren’t.

Sam’s head falls forward, his face pressing into Dean’s chest and Dean realizes he’s kissing him, pressing kisses over Dean’s heart. Dean pulls Sam up to kiss his lips instead, pushing his tongue past his brother’s lips and moaning into it.

“Don’t leave me,” Sam whispers when they manage to part.

“Never,” Dean says and kisses Sam again, moaning when Sam’s thrusts hit that sweet spot inside him. Sam notices and angles for that spot again, going deep. Dean whimpers into Sam’s mouth, lets out moan after moan until they’re getting higher in pitch and he’s not kissing Sam anymore and just panting into his mouth. Sam presses their foreheads together and whispers, “wanna see you come.”

Dean doesn’t hold back, gives Sam exactly what he wants and comes hard all over his stomach and shirt. Sam’s not far behind, slowing down and coming with a “fuck, yes” on his breath and riding out his orgasm. Sam pulls out as gently as he can and sets Dean down carefully onto the ground.

“You good to drive?” Dean asks, zipping up his pants and voice completely wrecked.

“I’m not the one that hit my head,” Sam quips, but his hand comes up to cup the back of Dean’s skull, scritching his fingers in Dean’s hair, actions completely contradicting his tone.

“Yeah, but you’re the one who just got laid pretty damn good, so…” Dean teases, smiling. Sam laughs incredulously and pulls Dean in closer-

“Yeah, I guess I’m pretty lucky.”

-and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. sorry this took SOOOOOOO long  
> 2\. this prompt is so good do not ever apologize  
> 3\. i hope i got the tone you were looking for... i wasn't sure if you wanted sweet and slow or hard and urgent and i think it kind of ended up a mix of the two hah
> 
> thank you!!!! <3


End file.
